


Just One Night

by EspadaIV



Series: Stripper!Verse [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Birth Control, Broken Condoms, Cheating, Condoms, F/M, Failed Birth Control, I should probably finish my other fics before starting a new one, Lap Dances, Lemon, One Night Stands, Oops, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strippers, This is to be expected, Ulquiorra is an asshole, Ulquiorra is gonna contradict himself... A lot, Unplanned Pregnancy, not slow burn, pulling out, request, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Orihime finds out that her boyfriend has cheated on her. The life of a stripper wasn't that glamorous. She should have known something like this was going to happen. Shinji was never a stable person. After she dumps him, trouble starts for her when finds out that she has a regular customer at work. He promises her just one night and a lot of money. She could use the money to finish paying for her last three classes. If she took the money then she wouldn't have to work as much...It was just one night. One night that possibly sent her life into a chaotic spiral and into the arms of a guy who didn't want to be in the position he was in.It was his fault anyway.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/gifts), [JKRobertson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKRobertson/gifts), [LylithB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LylithB).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, book, plot bunny). I reply to comments! Also, let's talk about anything! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> For Rors bc she requested it. She knew I would take the bait bc she's good like that. LOL. She must've known I have like a pregnancy kink or something. JKRob bc she's a cheerleader! For Lylith bc her art rocks!

"Hair up, tits out, lip gloss on and bitch face activated."

 

The redhead smiled at herself in the mirror. She hated this job, but she didn't really have any skills that were translatable. Going to school and paying for it by working at the club. At first, it was coming in and cleaning the club after closing. Then she had graduated from cleaning crew to waitress; waitress to dancer; dancer to stripper. The money was good, and her bills were paid, and her college bill was current.

 

Competition in the districts for strip clubs was not lacking. About fifty clubs were in operation through the north district, but there were only five or six big strip clubs that could say they were busy every night.

 

Orihime worked at X-cution, hired by one, Kugo Ginjo. The man was charming, his smile sexy and sly. The redhead would blush slightly and quirk one side of her mouth up. Her boss flirted with her constantly. Both of them did, Tsukishima would be more subtle about it, but she would feel his hands slip over her shoulder or ass.

 

When she walked into work that afternoon, it had already been a bad day. She had woken up alone. Usually, there was a blond man with a horrible haircut laying next to her, but that was not the case that morning. Usually, she had to fend off her boyfriend's roaming hands. Shinji liked having sex in the morning, and usually, she complied, but she had not been in the mood for several weeks, worry about school and the exams that were coming up. She needed to do well to get ahead and advance.

 

He never understood her need to do well and do better than her parents had done in life. Not that they were anything special. They'd abandoned and abused Orihime, and when her brother Sora died, she had no one. So she learned to dance on her own. She studied hard in school. She'd gotten a scholarship to the local university.

 

Being a teacher was a lot better and more translatable skill than being a dancer or a stripper.

 

Last night had been the worst though.

 

She missed the damn train. Orihime dropped her phone, wincing as it hit the tile floor of the train station with a sharp crack. She picked it up, frowning at the thing. There was a fracture running diagonally across the screen; the expensive screen protector broke too. She wanted to collapse to the floor and cry, but she held back the tears of frustration that were threatening to spill over.

 

The train ride back home wasn't too awful, but as soon as she left the station to trudge back home, she tripped and fell. Several people stopped to help her Apologies and gratitude left her mouth as she righted herself. Now, all Orihime had to do was walk home. She was looking forward to a bath after the upsets she experienced already. Still, something didn't feel right, and her footsteps were heavy as she directed herself to the apartment she shared with Shinji.

 

She met the blond man in high school; they were friends. He was always flirting with her. After graduation and a failed relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime took the plunge and started dating Shinji. That had been five years ago.

 

He had a job as a club promoter or something. Orihime never knew what he really did for work or money. All she knew is that he worked for a rather rambunctious bunch of people who were loud and boisterous. Their personalities clashed constantly. A stream of obscenities and bickering was the norm. Shinji was squaring off against a tiny and petite blonde woman named Hiyori. She was always taking off her flip-flop and whacking him with it.

 

So, knowing all of this, imagine Orihime's surprise as she walked into the apartment, body tired from working for hours, to see Shinji naked on their bed. That was a usual sight. However, seeing Hiyori naked and bouncing on her blond boyfriend was a shock to the redhead's system. Hearing the words her boyfriend said was a punch to the gut.

 

“Hiyori, your pussy feels so good.”

 

“Hhngh.”

 

“Yeah, Baby. Ride this dick.”

 

“Mmmm.”

 

“Fuck, do that again, and I'm gonna come in you.”

 

“Would you shut the hell up?! I just want to get off, and you always ruin it with your damn mouth!” Hiyori yelled at him.

 

He was pouting, “I can't do that shit with Orihime. I thought you liked dirty talk?”

 

“Can we not talk about your dumb, big breasted bimbo of a girlfriend?”

 

It was then Orihime made her presence known. She dropped all of her stuff on the floor and started screaming. After she was done, the redhead pivoted and walked out of the apartment, not bothering to listen to Shinji's excuses.

 

The tears came down her face in a cascade and Orihime didn't bother to wipe them away. The world needed to know she was miserable. People said when life gave you lemons, make lemonade. Orihime had a bunch of lemons, a basket full of them. She had no water or sugar. There was nothing that would make today better. There was nothing that would make today right.

 

She sniffled and made a fuss as she strode away from her home. Who could she talk to about this? Who would want to hear about the transgressions upon her person?

 

Tatsuki would know what to do. She always gave excellent relationship advice. She had told Orihime what to do concerning her feelings about Ichigo and Rukia. Yeah, it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it allowed her to walk away from the orange-haired male.

 

So, she walked to the twenty-four-hour tea shop where the fiesty athletic woman worked, smiling as she was greeted by several people. Orihime looked awful though. A pink-haired girl dashed off behind the counter and the woman she was looking for appeared.

 

“Hime!” Tatsuki exclaimed, face full of excitement. The expression quickly fell because the female took in her friend's state; the red eyes, tear-streaked face and the time all had to be markers for wrongdoings. “Oh God, what happened?”

 

“Shinji cheated on me. I missed my train. My phone broke. I—” Orihime started sobbing. “Today has been the worst!”

 

“And it's still early,” the pink-haired girl chirped with a smile on her face. "Or late depending on how you look at things!"

 

“Yachiru, don't you have customers?”

 

The teen snorted, but she went to do her job. Tatsuki turned back to Orihime, crossing her arms across her rather flat chest. “Tell me what happened.”

 

So Orihime sat at the counter and began to tell her friend of her woes.

 

***

 

It had been an uneventful day so far. His first day off in several months. He wasn’t working because Gin told him—No, the silvery blond haired man forced him to take time off. It was ridiculous. There were numbers that he needed to look over. His assistant wasn’t too adept at crunching them and calculating risks.

 

His boss had several dozen businesses to keep track of, and Ulquiorra Cifer helped with the financial part of the companies. He made sure that things stayed in the black and figured out why they went into the red. It was simple enough. So when Gin suggested taking over a strip club, Ulquiorra was all ears. Boom had been successful so far since the light erotica novelist had taken over and handed the business off to her husbands. Kenpachi, the former owner, was now a bouncer. He had complained loudly about the changes done to his club.

 

Another club was failing, and Gin thought it would be prudent to organize a hostile takeover. Ulquiorra ran the numbers and presented the idea to Nel since she was the owner of Boom. Grimmjow rubbed his chin. Bazz held the infant Nel had given birth to recently.

 

Gin hired him solely on the principle that he was analytical and mostly ran on logic, pushing other human traits to the side. Emotions were messy, but he still experienced them. Relationships were trying, but occasionally he found himself in one. Other people were vexing, but he found himself being social on occasion. He was male though so he noticed women. He had a sex drive, faint as it was.

 

He’d noticed the crying woman when she entered the tea shop. She was beautiful but. The way her face scrunched up while sobbing made her ugly. She was an ugly crier. Ulquiorra wasn't one to feel sympathy for others so the pang that jolted his senses. It was a foreign sensation. It made him uncomfortable, to say the least.

 

The pink haired girl who was waiting on him came past with a smile. She had been talking to the woman before sauntering over to check on him. “Who is that woman?” He asked in a flat voice. “Why is she blubbering?”

 

He needed to seem uncaring as possible. If there was trouble, he didn’t want to get involved in it.

 

“Jiggles? Her name is Orihime, and she’s crying because she just found out her boyfriend has been cheating on her.”

 

Oh. Another pang went through him. He’d experienced that before, and it had not been a fun thing to go through. His last girlfriend had been caught at a love hotel with an employee of Gin's. The man didn’t have a job the next day, and Ulquiorra kicked his ex out of his home.

 

For being only 24 years old, he was well off and didn’t need a roommate. His ex-girlfriend begged and pleaded with him to live together. It had been a mistake right from the start. The woman had been a slob and continually lied about her employment. It all came to a head after six months. He had one of Gins boys follow her around, confirming his suspicions that she was a whore. She didn’t have a job. She was a prostitute.

 

To think he actually stuck his penis in someone like that was deplorable. He immediately went to get tested for anything nasty, almost collapsing in relief when the results came back negative.

 

He had to be smarter. He had to approach everything with logic. He promised himself there wouldn’t be a next time. There was no woman out there worth the drama and the strife.

 

“If she orders anything, put it on my bill.”


End file.
